


"Would She Go Down On You In A Theater?"

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennel and Demi go to the movies; things escalate quickly.</p>
<p>Based off of a line from Jennel's cover of 'You Oughta Know' by Alanis Morissette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Would She Go Down On You In A Theater?"

They’d had to decide how they wanted to pull it off. They could go in with a full detail of security, cause a scene, and scare people away, or they could go in quietly and hope they didn’t get noticed.

Jennel was campaigning for the second option, trying to tell Demi that if they could make it past the ticket booth, nobody would notice them in a dark movie theater anyway. They didn’t need a dozen security guards.

Demi had tried to tell Jennel that they could rent out an entire theater, but Jennel wasn’t having any of it.

“That’s what Nick and I did a while back.” She argued.

“And remember how _everyone_ knew? It was all over twitter.” Jennel retaliated. Demi couldn’t argue with her logic.

  
Jennel had giggled at Demi when she first got into Demi’s dark-tinted Mercedes, cracking a joke about Demi’s oversized sunglasses and giant floppy sun-hat.

“You can’t say anything to me about this Jennel, it’s all your fault I’m doing this in the first place.” Demi had laughed.

It was true. Jennel had been going on and on about how she was absolutely _dying_ to see the newest James Bond movie to Cece, and Demi, having overheard her, accidentally said “Let’s all go see it” before she could grasp the implications of what she had volunteered.

Demi tried to backtrack seconds later.

“Wait, actually. I don’t know if I can get out to a theatre without it like… Ruining your movie. I can’t really…” She tried explaining to Jennel, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

“Ohhhh, hell no, you’re so coming, whether you want to or not.” Cece shot.

“Contestant/mentor bonding time, right?” Jennel asked, feigning innocence.

It worked.

Then the weekend had rolled around and the three girls were set to attend a late late showing of Skyfall. Just before Jennel and Cece were about to leave, Cece’s phone rang. She spoke into it for a few minutes while Jennel waited by the door before she turned and faced the other girl.

“Go without me, just go. It’s my mom. We’ll be talking for hours.” Cece rolled her eyes and covered the receiver with her hand, pushing Jennel away and towards the door. “Tell Demi I’m sorry!”

And that was how the two of them had ended up sitting in the far back corner of a darkened theater, waiting for the lights to go completely out before they removed their sunglasses, and in Demi’s case, giant hat.

Jennel pushed up on the elbow rest that separated her own seat from Demi’s, removing the barrier between them without a second thought.

The lights faded, leaving them in almost complete darkness. The first of many previews began rolling across the screen, and Demi began removing pieces of her disguise.

People continued to file into the theater throughout the first two previews, and Jennel gave silent thanks that nobody sat within a few rows of her and Demi. She really didn’t feel like dealing with paparazzi or pictures tonight, and she knew Demi was even less enthusiastic about the idea.

Jennel’s attention was brought back to the screen when she heard Demi break into laughter next to her. Her laugh was loud and infectious and it made Jennel smile wide. It was so _cute._

Somebody on-screen told another dumb joke that Jennel smiled at, but Demi’s loud laugh broke the air again next to her. Jennel giggled and turned to look at Demi, eyes sparkling.

Demi turned to meet Jennel’s gaze, and realized that Jennel was laughing at her. She clamped a hand over her mouth, suddenly aware and embarrassed of how loud her laugh was.

“Sorry, sorry!” She apologized and tried to stop laughing.

Jennel pulled Demi’s hand away from her mouth, giggling the entire time. “No, no. It’s so cute!”

Demi laughed again. “You won’t be saying that when people start turning around and ‘shhh’ing me.”

Jennel shrugged and leaned across the tiny space between the two seats, leaning casually into Demi’s shoulder.

It was only moments until Demi was shaking again with laughter, slapping her hand on Jennel’s leg in emphasis- and Jennel was laughing along with her because it was impossible not to.

When the humor died down, Jennel became aware of Demi’s hand, which was still resting halfway up Jennel’s thigh.

A few previews later, the actual movie began. Jennel was completely oblivious to what was going on on-screen, entirely incapable of focus due to Demi’s hand lightly rubbing her upper leg. She was trying hard to act as though everything was normal, but Jennel could feel heat emanating from where Demi was now lightly massaging her. She was on fire when Demi touched her.

There was a lull in the movie, a quiet moment of filler, and Jennel turned to watch the outline of Demi’s face. Illuminated by the whites and blues of the movie screen, something about Demi looked just a bit different than Jennel remembered. Something about the older girl’s profile tugged on Jennel and sent an invisible shiver through her. She just looked so—

“What?” Demi asked, laughing through a light whisper, face still aimed towards the screen. Jennel blinked.

“What?”

“You’re staring.” Demi smiled, still looking dead ahead.

“Sorry. Sorry, sorry.” Jennel snapped her head back towards the screen. She’d zoned out and been caught… Pretty much <i>admiring</i> Demi.

Jennel locked her gaze on the screen in front of her and saw Demi turn to face her in her peripheral vision.

A quick squeeze on her leg got her attention, and she turned to meet Demi’s eyes.

Demi’s eyes were dark and wanting. Her gaze dropped to Jennel’s lips, and Jennel’s heart stuttered as she watched Demi lick her own lips.

“Were you checking me out, Jennel?” Demi asked it as though she was joking, but her face was serious.

Jennel’s face broke into a flirty smile, hiding her embarrassment of being called out. She didn’t know how to answer Demi’s question, so she chose not to. She met Demi’s eyes quickly before turning back towards the movie, staying quiet and leaving the other girl in confusion.

For a second, Demi wasn’t in control. She was stunned. Jennel _was_ flirting with her. She quickly pulled herself together and jumped back into the driver’s seat. Her nails scratched lightly against Jennel’s thigh before she began walking her fingers towards Jennel’s waist.

Jennel jumped when she realized what was going on, turned towards Demi, shocked. Demi laughed quietly, keeping her face forward and refusing to meet Jennel’s eyes.

Her hand crept higher, and her fingers curled around the inside of Jennel’s thigh, making slow massaging motions on the very insides of Jennel’s leg, not quite where Jennel needed it most.

“Why are you…” Then Demi crossed the line, and Jennel’s sentence trailed off as she stopped breathing, the feel of Demi’s hand on her through her pants rendering her speechless.

Demi turned towards Jennel, who was now facing forward and trying very hard to stay quiet. She kept a steady movement up with her hand, and leaned forward to whisper into Jennel’s ear.

“Caught you, didn’t I?”

Jennel tried hard to reply, but Demi nipped at the bottom of her ear before planting a wet kiss on the column of her neck, and any words Jennel had planned on saying died in her throat, a low moan escaping instead.

Demi’s left arm snaked around Jennel’s back, and she turned her body to make it easier to lean into Jennel. Her right hand was still hidden between Jennel’s legs when Jennel turned to meet Demi’s eyes and they fell into a rough kiss.

Jennel hooked one of her legs overtop of Demi’s in the seat next to her, giving Demi enough room to slip her hand beneath the waistband of Jennel’s pants and then the elastic of her underwear.

There was some sort of chase scene going on in the movie- the action loud enough to drown out the whimpers that Jennel was eliciting as she rocked into Demi’s hand. Demi’s fingers were quick, deft, and the older girl knew exactly what she was doing.

It was only moments before Jennel was coming apart- rather loudly- and Demi could feel the light shivers pass through Jennel as she slowly lost control. She latched her lips onto the vein throbbing in Jennel’s neck, sucking hard and grinding her hand into the other girl- pushing Jennel over the edge. Her body tensed and for a moment she was paralyzed, caught in a twilight of bliss and half-consciousness.

Jennel’s short, breathy little moans as she hit climax were lost in Demi’s mouth as she tried to stifle the other girl’s noises with her own lips.

Jennel was breathing heavily, still coming down from her high when Demi pulled her hand back. She pressed her tongue to the crook of the younger girl’s neck and brushed her fingers over the outside of Jennel’s pants and Jennel’s body tensed up a bit, still hypersensitive.

There wasn’t any conversation, any questions that needed to be asked were saved for later. Jennel was less interested in discussion than she was in getting Demi off.

Their lips connected roughly before Jennel pulled back, turning herself entirely in her seat. Demi’s back was pressed against the wall, having sat in the seat on the very end, and Jennel had one hand planted on either of her knees.

Jennel quickly checked to make sure that nobody had noticed them yet- being in the farthest corner of theatre was benefitting them in more ways than she thought possible. The danger of getting caught lay in the back of Demi’s mind and only served to ignite her arousal- she pressed her left leg along the back of the seats she was sitting against and let her right leg drop to the floor before pulling Jennel into her again.

They connected in a searing kiss, Jennel situated between Demi’s legs. They kissed hard, and Jennel pushed Demi’s shoulders back against the wall behind her, holding her steady while she pressed her lips down Demi’s neck and across her collarbone. Demi’s breath caught in her throat at the feel of Jennel’s tongue, hot and soft, on the curve of her neck.

Then Jennel’s hands were undoing the button on Demi’s jeans and Demi was lifting her hips so that Jennel could pull them down and out of the way. Jennel tossed them into an empty seat where they’d put their purses, and when her lips found Demi’s again, there was laughing and smiling against her mouth. Jennel pulled back, confused.

“What?” She asked, fighting the urge to smile that Demi’s laugh gave her.

“I just…” Demi stifled laughter, clamped a hand over her mouth. “I’m sitting in a theater in my underwear. I don’t know, the thought just hit me and—”

Jennel cut her off with a firm kiss that led to suckling down the column of Demi’s neck. Jennel smirked to herself as she heard Demi’s quiet laughter abruptly morph into moans of pleasure.

Jennel awkwardly scooted herself backwards on the seats, gently guiding Demi along with her by the back of the leg not planted on the ground.

She pulled at barely-there underwear, needing the final barrier gone. She placed a last kiss on the corner of Demi’s mouth before dropping down and leaving an open-mouthed kiss on Demi’s hip.

There was a moment of pause, when Demi glanced down and the visual of Jennel between her legs took all of the air from her lungs. Jennel was looking up at her, eye contact teasing and suggestive. A light smirk graced her lips for a moment, and then she leaned forward and pressed her tongue between Demi’s legs.

Demi’s eyes slammed shut on first contact, her mind going blank and her body fighting to stay still. Her left arm was still wrapped around the back of the seat to her left, and she gripped the top of it hard, knuckles turning white.

Jennel was insistent and calculated, her mouth sending waves of pleasure through Demi that made her lightheaded and weak. Demi’s free hand wrapped into Jennel’s hair, pulling and holding Jennel’s mouth to her as her back arched and her hips moved involuntarily. She’d been completely silent, Jennel rendering her unable to breathe for moments at a time.

Jennel didn’t slow, her lips and tongue working as her hands slid up to hold Demi’s hips in place. Pressure built and Demi’s eyes flew open, her grip on Jennel’s hair tightening as the muscles in her stomach contracted. She lost focus on everything except the feeling of the girl between her legs, hotter than anything she’d felt, and the light rolling of her hips against Jennel’s mouth that she couldn’t have stopped if she tried. She had to bury her face into her sleeve, trying to muffle the deep moan of ecstasy that had found its way out of her throat.

Jennel felt Demi getting closer, felt her slowly losing control. She picked up her pace and there was a low whimper that came from one of the girls, Jennel honestly couldn’t tell whom.

Demi’s stomach tightened and her hand pushed Jennel’s hair back and away from her face. She knew she was close, and her left hand released the death-grip she had on the seat to wrap around Jennel’s shoulder.

Pleasure built up around her, clouding her vision and pressing in on her from every direction. All she could feel was Jennel, all she could see was the dark, mussed hair of the girl moving against her.

Jennel’s hand came up to her own shoulder to catch Demi’s, their fingers intertwining sloppily and Demi’s grip tightening impossibly.

Jennel’s eyes flicked upwards. The older girl looked down, eyes locking on Jennel’s, and then Jennel’s mouth closed over her, suckling and tugging softly, and Demi shattered.

She hit peak; her mouth opened but nothing came out. Her fingers tightened around Jennel’s and her head dropped back against the wall behind her, back arching, hips bucking. Jennel slowed but wouldn’t stop, dragging Demi’s climax out as long as possible. As Demi fought to breathe normally again, she slumped backwards against the wall, energy completely drained. Jennel pressed one last kiss to the apex of her thighs, and it sent a sharp tremor through Demi who was still riding out the aftershocks.

Jennel reached for Demi’s clothing, and she quickly redressed, double-checking that none of the movie-goers had seen more than they had bargained for.

Demi leaned back and felt like she was melting into her seat, basking in the afterglow. Limbs heavy and comfortable, she turned to Jennel, and realized she was completely lost for words.

Jennel didn’t look like she knew what to say either, and settled for pressing a long, soft, kiss against Demi’s already kiss-swollen lips.

“That…” Jennel began, looking towards the ceiling and trying to find the words. “That was unexpected.” Demi smiled lazily.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. But I’m not sorry.”

Jennel’s forehead creased in confusion. “…Like this?”

Demi’s eyes widened as she realized what she’d just said.

“Um… You know what I mean, like—”

“You’ve thought about this before.” Jennel smirked deviously, knowing she caught Demi.

Demi blushed lightly before reaching for Jennel’s hand, taking it in her own and pulling the younger girl into her and throwing an arm over her shoulder.

“Shhh.” She admonished Jennel. “Some of us are trying to watch the movie.”

Jennel giggled and intertwined her fingers with Demi’s, cuddling further back into the warm body behind her and smiling. They stayed that way throughout the ending of the movie, the credits, and until the lights came on and they were the last ones in the theater.


End file.
